Volevo solo dire grazie
by SarahSmith1
Summary: Murdock vuole a tutti i costi passare da una città...


Note: Non possiedo i diritti dell'A-Team, magari...

Questa è una traduzione di **I just wanted to say thanks** di Murdock Calavicci, che ringrazio per il permesso di tradurre i suoi racconti. L'originale è qui

Sberla guardò con la coda dell'occhio Murdock, che stava studiando una mappa. Il pilota era stato davvero silenzioso per circa dieci minuti. Questo iniziava a rendere nervosi il resto di loro. Fino a quel momento, aveva parlato ininterrottamente.

Infine Murdock alzò gli occhi. "Ehi Hannibal?".

"Si Murdock?".

"Potremmo fermarci in una piccola città a circa venti miglia a est da qui? Là è la stagione delle fragole, e hanno le migliori fragole di tutto lo stato!".

P.E. guardò nello specchietto retrovisore. "Fragole? Devo tornare per la grande partita al Center!".

"E io ho un appuntamento davvero importante".

"E io devo ritornare sul set. Mi dispiace Capitano".

Murdock mise il broncio e ricominciò a guardare la mappa. Iniziò a premersi lo stomaco. "Ehi, P.E… potresti fermarti alla stazione di servizio che c'è tra qualche miglio?".

"Murdock, ti ho appena detto…".

"Lo so Hannibal. Ma il pesce gatto che ho mangiato per pranzo non vuol stare dov'è. Non voglio vomitare in tutto il furgone di P.E.!".

P.E. guardò Hannibal. "Ci fermeremo, che ti piaccia o no!".

—

P.E. parcheggiò il furgone a fianco alla stazione di servizio. Murdock sgusciò fuori, continuando a tenersi lo stomaco. "Potrei stare via per un po', amici. Non mi sento troppo bene".

Hannibal, Sberla e P.E. entrarono per prendere degli spuntini. Hannibal pagò gli spuntini e un quotidiano e tornarono al furgone. Hannibal passò l'inserto finanziario a Sberla e quello sportivo a P.E.. Si sedettero ad aspettare Murdock.

P.E. finì di leggere e iniziò a guardare le auto che passavano. Dopo un po' diede un'occhiata all'orologio. "Hannibal, quello scemo è là dentro da più di mezz'ora".

"Lo so. Inizio a chiedermi se non abbia un'intossicazione alimentare. Sberla, vai a controllare come sta".

"Va bene". Sberla uscì e rientrò nella stazione di servizio. Tornò dopo qualche minuto.

"Allora? Come sta?".

"Non lo so".

"Che vuole dire non lo so?".

"Esattamente quello che ho detto. L'addetto della stazione di servizio ha detto che Murdock non è mai entrato nel bagno. Si è diretto subito alla strada e ha chiesto un passaggio in autostop".

"Ma cosa è venuto in mente a quel matto?".

Hannibal accese un sigaro. "Ce lo ha detto, quello che pensava. Andiamo a cercare una città a venti miglia ad est da qui".

"Hannibal, non pensi davvero che Murdock sarebbe scappato solo per qualche fragola, non è vero?".

"No, Sberla, no. Ma so che non avrebbe disobbedito se non avesse avuto un ottimo motivo".

—-

Murdock era in piedi davanti alla lapide, e teneva il suo cappello tra le mani. Senza volerlo la sua mente tornò a quel giorno…

 _Murdock fece atterrare l'elicottero più delicatamente che poté sul terreno sconnesso. La sua missione consisteva nel recuperare i sopravvissuti. Alcuni uomini emersero dagli alberi e si trascinarono verso di lui. Si aiutarono a vicenda a raggiungere l'elicottero. Uno di loro, apparentemente il ferito meno grave, si piegò in avanti per parlare a Murdock._

 _"_ _Soldato Peter McDonald, signore"._

 _"_ _Capitano HM Murdock. Che ci fai qui, ragazzo?"._

 _"_ _Siamo stati mandati a tendere un'imboscata a un campo vietcong. Non è andata troppo bene"._

 _"_ _Non è quello che intendevo, figliolo. Non sembri abbastanza grande per essere qui"._

 _McDonald scrollò le spalle e sorrise. "È un po' tardi per i dettagli burocratici, no, signore? Inoltre è molto meglio che essere a casa con un vecchio a cui piace menare"._

 _Murdock lanciò uno sguardo curioso al soldato mentre iniziava a sollevare l'elicottero dal terreno. mcDonald osservò la linea degli alberi. Notò una figura scura._

 _"_ _Guarda!"._

 _Murdock lottò per mantenere i comandi mentre McDonald si lanciò contro il pilota. Murdock fece tutto il possibile per togliere l'elicottero dalla linea di fuoco dei Vietcong. Sentì qualcosa di caldo sul suo braccio. McDonald era accasciato contro di lui, il sangue che usciva da un foro di proiettile nella sua tempia. Murdock represse il bisogno di vomitare. Se Peter McDonald non lo avesse allontanato dalla traiettoria sarebbe stato lui quello morto._

 _Murdock giurò che avrebbe sempre ricordato il ragazzino che gli aveva salvato la vita._

Hannibal mise delicatamente una mano sulla spalla di Murdock. Il pilota non rispose. Hannibal guardò giù sulla piccola lapide abbandonata. "Un amico?".

Gli occhi di Murdock non lasciarono mai il nome inciso. "Un estraneo. Uno sconosciuto che mi ha salvato la vita".

"Stai bene Capitano?".

Murdock tolse dalla tasca una piccola bandiera americana e ne conficcò l'asta sul terreno di fronte alla lapide. Fece un passo indietro e fece il saluto militare. Poi si rivolse al suo Colonnello. "Sto bene adesso, Hannibal. Volevo solo dire grazie".


End file.
